The Hanyou That Never Understood
by Elle Mariet
Summary: As the search for Naraku continues, a distracted Inuyasha wonders why Kagome has been so moody, and why does he smell blood?


A/N: A story for laughs, written for my Beta; areo 97.

DISCLAIMER: Cause I have to, I dont own Inuyasha - kudos RT.

888

"OH NO!" Kagome moaned loudly, slamming her hand down on the bathroom cupboard. "Of all days, not today!"

"What's wrong, sis?" Souta said banging his fists on the door in panic.

"Go away! It's nothing to worry about." She shouted back, digging through the drawers under the sink. "I knew I put them somewhere.."

"Let me in!" Souta hollered. "Or I'm calling mom!"

"Shut up you little brat. Aha! Here they are." Kagome smiled at the box she pulled out.

888

"In all that is holy will you please go get Kagome, Inuyasha?" Miroku said, eyes tightly closed with frustration.

"Feh, shuddup. It aint none of your business." Inuyasha retorted, turning his back to the remaining others.

"Well that just means were going to be twice as behind Kouga, with his jewel shards embedded in his legs, he'll get to. Naraku first." Sango said quietly, casting a smirk towards Miroku. "And you know, he did say he would marry Kagome once Naraku was dead and his comrades were put to rest."

Inuyasha's ear twitched, and his body quivered in anger. _Damn that mutt Kouga to hell_. He thought with a huff.

"Well, Sango, we might as well relax and enjoy ourselves." Miroku said leaning back into his arms against the wall.

"Yes," Sango chimed in happily. "I think I'll go to my village to repair my hiraikotsu until Inuyasha decides to bring Kagome back. What do you think, Kirara?" She asked the two tailed demon, who mewed in delight at the idea of returning to the forgotten village of the demon slayers..

"Alright, alright - get off my back wouldya? I'll go get her." Inuyasha muttered storming out of Kayede's hut towards the bone eaters well.

"Well that was easier then I thought." Sango said softly.

"He's probably dying to see Kagome that's why." Shippo said with a grin. "She's been gone a few days. It's probably driving him nuts."

Inuyasha burst through the shine doors in a split second, running towards the house at full speed and jumping through the window to Kagome's bedroom.  
He landed swiftly on his heels, but startled Kagome, who was tucked in her bed with her blankets up to her chin, a sick look on her face.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?"

"What else, I came to bring you back, Kagome!" He looked almost surprised she'd ask.

"I can't come back." She whispered into the blankets.

Inuyasha's blood boiled. "What do you mean you can't come back!?"

"I need to stay a week, I'm sick." Kagome lied horribly. _I can't tell him the truth, he'll freak._ She thought.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, then turned to Kagome with a puzzled look on his face. "I swear I smell blood. Kagome are you hurt? I knew I shouldn't let you here without me here to protect you, do you know how dange-"

Kagome turned a shade of cherry red and darted out of her bed towards the door. "No! I'm fine, let's go!"

She half dragged him to the well and all the way back to Kayede's village by the sleeve of his red kimono, Inuyasha not understanding what was the rush, Kagome wasn't the type to be excited to leave for a long journey to search for Naraku. Although he was pleased to have Kagome back at his side, he was unsure of her actions.

His worries of not protecting her in her time vanished, but the fear of protecting her in his time erupted into his mind at full force. It was dangerous in the fudel era, all sorts of demons that were coming out of hiding now that Naraku had mysteriously vanished out of thin air. The demons were all different, some more powerful then others, while they had only one thing in common: their thirst for ultimate power from the Shikon No Tama; or the jewel of four souls.

"Inuyasha? What are you thinking?" Kagome asked interupting his thoughts. She was standing in font of him with an annoyed look on her face.

"Feh, nothing, wench. Keep moving." He said rudely, covering up his embarrassment.

Kagome's face flushed with anger, and she looked like she was ablaze. She balled her hands into fists at her sides and closed her eyes, with her lip twitching at the corner. "Inuyasha, SIT BOY!"

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara both turned around, confused but terrified expressions were plastered on their faces.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" Shippo whispered in Miroku's ear.

"I don't know, I've never seen lady Kagome act so ruthless before."

"Neither have I," Sango said quietly. "She doesn't use the command on Inuyasha for rude comments like that." _I wonder if I know what's going on_, Sango thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha struggled to lift his face up, glaring at the fuming miko. "I'm sick and damn tired of tasting the fucking dirt, Kagome." He growled.

"Try closing your mouth before you fall then." She snarled before stomping past him and the others.

_Wait_, Inuyasha thought in confussion. _I smell blood again, is Kagome hiding a wound from me?_

Shippo hopped off Miroku's shoulder and bounced down face to face to Inuyasha, who was still stuck in the ground.

"Maybe it'd be best if you didn't talk, Inuyasha." He said before dodging a punch from the Hanyou.

888

An hour into their journey Kagome's stomach started to turn upside down. She held herself as she walked, trying not to show her pain. But Inuyasha, who walked behind her realized she was cringing.

"Kagome what's wrong?!" He said grabbing her arm.

"Nothing, forget it!" She argued, pulling away from him.

Inuyasha was taken aback, Kagome had never acted like she didn't want to be around him before. What could be bothering her? Was it Kikyou? Was it his attitude? He hadn't meant to be mean to Kagome, it was just his way.

"Kagome.."

"Just shut up already!" She barked, and whirled around.

"Hey, I'm talkin to you! Don't turn away from me, bitc-"

Inuyasha stopped talking and sniffed the air furiously. Kagome then let out an agonized moan and bent down, clutching her middle.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha hollered, and moved quickly to her side. _What's wrong with her?_ He thought.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Shippo squeaked, flying down to the ground.

"Leave her be," Sango warned. "It's nothing you boys should concern yourself with. Trust me."

Miroku caught on at that moment. He grabbed Shippo and fell back into step with Sango, letting Kagome have some privacy. But Inuyasha, of course, didn't listen.

"Kagome! I smell blood! Where is it? Where's your wound?! Let me see!" Inuyasha started searching Kagome's body frantically, spinning her around and lifting her shirt up a little, exposing her tummy, while Kagome turned purple with embarrassment and rage. Inuyasha sniffed again and looked down in horror; then began to lift up her skirt.

"Inuyasha, you creep! Sit boy! Sit, sit, **SIT BOY**!"

"Should we explain it to him?" Sango asked, while her and Miroku walked a short distance away.

Miroku shook his head and laughed. "No, let him figure it out for himself."


End file.
